Cargo Truck
The Cargo Truck is a large vehicle that appears in Far Cry 2 , Far Cry 3 , Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon and Far Cry 4. Far Cry 2 The cargo truck is a large vehicle used to transport arms and supplies. It is the target of the weapon shop "convoy" missions. The player must either destroy or commandeer a cargo truck transporting explosive supplies during a faction mission in Act II. The cargo truck is bulky, cumbersome and painfully slow, but it is incredibly durable and can withstand sustained gunfire with a little problem. A single rocket or any other type of explosives will take it out and kill the driver in the process. This vehicle is normally not present in multiplayer, except through modded custom maps. The Vehicle itself appears to be based on Soviet ZiL-130 and Gaz-53 trucks. Far Cry 3 The Cargo Truck is a drivable vehicle in Far Cry 3. It is one of the largest drivable vehicles in the game and behaves differently to smaller vehicles in regards to driving and handling. The Cargo truck is a very large, heavy vehicle and has a low top speed and slow acceleration. The truck has reasonably good handling, so it is possible to take sharp turns around corners. It is also a durable vehicle, as it is able to withstand large amounts of damage from gunshots, collisions and falls. With the Evasive Driving skill, a Cargo Truck will only take half the amount of damage from falls, gunshots and collisions. This makes the Cargo Truck extremely durable. Damaged Cargo Trucks may be repaired with a Repair Tool. The Cargo Truck appears to be based on Russian-built Zil 131 and Ural 375 trucks. The headlights and grill also bear a resemblance to American M135 "Deuce and a half" trucks, which were in service with the US military during the 1950s. Locations in Far Cry 3 The Cargo Truck is one of the more rare vehicles in the game, and finding one may be difficult. This map shows locations of the Cargo Truck (along with the buggy. not finished yet.) Fixed locations for the Cargo truck are at these coordinates: * (x:543, y:679) * (x:872, y:760) * (x:605, y:760) * (x:444, y:490) * (x:221, y:496) * (x:584, y:702) The most reliable location for a Cargo Truck is Cliffside Overlook (on the first island) — as it will always be parked just outside the outpost, after each save/exit/continue. Far Cry 4 The Cargo Truck returns in ''Far Cry 4, ''with both its physical appearance and performance remaining almost identical to the Cargo Truck in Far Cry 2. It now appears much more commonly than in former games. In single player, it's most notable appearance is during a side-mission involving a Royal Army-controlled truck. The Cargo Truck must either be destroyed, or hijacked and taken to a Golden Path base for not that good of a reward. there are two army cargo trucks at de pleur's fortress and a flat bed version at Shanath Arena there is also a civilian version that spawns at Utkarsh and at the Royal Supply Depot. Trivia * Enemy and friendly AI alike will not use Cargo Trucks to pursue a target, instead they will pursue on foot or hitch a ride with their squad mates. * There is a unique, unusable Cargo truck in Far Cry 3. It is located at Vaas's logging camp and has a crane on its bed rather than a tanker or cargo bed. * In Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon, most cargo trucks around the island are just props. There are only two drivable cargo trucks in the game, which can be found in the side missions Insurance Scam and He's Not Heavy, He's Big Boned. If those trucks are destroyed, they do not respawn. * There is also a unique Cargo Truck in Far Cry 3, perched on a severed bridge over a river in the middle of the Northern Island. The truck has a normal cab with an empty flatbed. This truck in particular is extremely difficult and nearly impossible to drive, as it is angled and about to fall to the river. If the player is on the side of the bridge where the truck is hanging, Jason can enter the truck, but his weight will cause a disturbance and the truck will fall. If on the opposite side, the player can jump on the bed, and once again the truck will fall. This truck always spawns here and is always accessible, if you ram it from behind with another cargo truck it will push it forwards making it drivable. Gallery Cargo Truck.PNG|Cargo Truck in Far Cry 2 Fc2 redcargotruck.PNG|A red variant in Far Cry 2 FC3_cutout_cargotruck.png|Cargo Truck in Far Cry 3 CARGO1.jpg|The different Cargo Truck "skins" in Far Cry 3 Cargo Truck Military.png|Cargo Truck Military in Far Cry 4 Cargo Truck Local.png|Cargo Truck Local in Far Cry 4 Category:Far Cry 3 Vehicles Category:Far Cry 2 Vehicles Category:Far Cry 4 Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Land Vehicles